The Energy Of Love
by Kankurolover88
Summary: As RockLee and Gaara spend one night together they fall madly in love, but Gaara is leaving the next day, what will happen with this love?


They met at the Chunin exams. Rock-Lee was so amazed by Sakura that he didn't notice Gaara right away but then as Sakura slapped Rock-Lee in front of everyone his feelings and passion for her turned sour. Lee looked at Gaara, not just any look but a real look. Lee saw Gaara as a very strong competitor but then he noticed something else about the red haired ninja.

His scruffy red hair floating nicely in the wind as it hung perfectly on his head surrounding his round face, matching beautifully with his memorising green eyes. The combination between the red and the green made Rock-Lee melt and warm all over (LIKE CHRISTMAS! LOL ) He stared at Gaara, as he then followed him into the park. Gaara walked alone…

Lee followed Gaara as he hide in the shadows of the evening. It was the last night they would all be together. Lee wanted just to talk to Gaara, just once, before he would be nothing but a memory. Rock-Lee watched Gaara as he pasted by the bench.

"…May I help you?" Gaara said as he stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"Huh? What?" Lee yelled as he stopped short in his sneaky tracks.

"…you have been following me for the last hour, at first I found it cute but now it's just getting damn annoying." He said as he turned to face Lee.

"Well…I am Rock-Lee of the Village hidden in the leaves." He said as he rose his hand to his forehead saluting.

"I know…I've been watching you…" the red haired ninja said as he smirked and walked on.

"Wait!" Rock-Lee said as he ran to catch up to Gaara, stopping once by his side. "…y-you watched me?"

"IS that so wrong?"

"Well…no, because I've been doing the saw…watching you."

"I know…I pretended not to notice, but I did."

"…" Lee smiled and looked at the ground.

They walked a little more in a silence as they came to a cliff. Gaara stopped at the edge and sat down looking at the sun as it began to set. Lee slowly walked over and sat beside the red haired ninja. Gaara leaned back, using his hands for support. Rock-Lee did the same. They both stared at the sun set.

Rock-Lee looked at his hand then glanced at Gaara's hand. Lee's fingers slowly moved along the rock, sliding closer to Gaara's hand. The moment was almost their, then Lee lifted his fingers and placed it on Gaara's hand. He never looked at Lee, just gently squeezed his hand, and pulled him closer to him.

Rock-Lee came closer to Gaara's embrace, he was into Gaara's arms, while the sand ninja hand his arms around Lee, holding him tightly.

"Beautiful…isn't it?" Lee said as he was looking as the sun.

"yes you are…" Gaara said as he kissed Lee's forehead softly.

"…thanks, but…" Lee started.

"Don't, it's perfect the way it is, we do not want to confuse it nor ruin it with the words that aren't strong enough to show each other our true feelings, I will be gone tomorrow and it be to hard leaving you behind if I heard you say those words, knowing that I would have to leave you here…so just let me hold you…hold you tightly, saving up ever second of this moment so I can remember it forever."

"Ok Gaara, anything for you."

Gaara pulled Rock-Lee closer as he laid down beside him. The sand ninja's hands holding Rock-Lee closely and protectively against his body. They fell asleep on the cliff, as the stars came up.

The next morning Rock-Lee woke up…alone, he didn't know if it was a dream or if it was true, then he felt something in his hand…it was a piece of paper, a note from Gaara?

_Dear Lee,_

…_Thank you for last night, I will remember it forever…I love you Rock-Lee_

_Love, always yours Gaara xoxo_

Lee jammed the letter in his pocket and then got up from the ground…

"Your not getting away that easily." He said to himself as he ran to the village.

Rock-Lee arrived to the village in a sweat, exhausted from the run. He turned the corner as Gaara was getting into the bus.

"GAARA!" Rock-Lee yelled out.

Gaara looked, saw Rock-Lee then turned around and walked onto the bus. Lee knew that Gaara was crying…hurting, Lee couldn't let him leave like this.

Bushy brows ran to the bus, walked right on the bus, found Gaara, took some chick's pen, jotted down something, then after a quick glance at Gaara he walked off the bus.

Gaara watched Lee walk off the bus then after the bus was moving his eyes fell onto the paper, it said:

I love you too…did you think you were gonna get away that easy? Here is my number…call me if you please.

And at the bottom of the note was Rock-Lee's phone number.

Lee didn't know if Gaara would call but at least he tried. All the way back to the sand Village, Gaara thought about Rock-Lee, his oversized eye brows, the beautiful eyes that hide under them, his dorky laugh, his embrace, his smell and the beautiful night they spent together.

Three days have pasted, Rock-Lee still waiting for the phone to ring, but still nothing. Gaara was in his room for three days wondering if he should call or not., he then put the number down on the table by his bed and grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower. Knowing to hear his voice would be to painful.

As he was in the shower he finished washing, dried off and then ran to his room, wearing nothing but his towel. Gaara sat on his bed, dropped the towel, as the sun began to set, he then got a whiff of Lee's smell. He got under his blankets, looked at the phone. He picked up the phone, dialled the number that was written nicely on the piece of paper, one ring…two ring…three….

"Hello!"

"Um…Lee?"

"Yes…Gaara?"

"Yeah…"

"I thought you would never call…" Rock-Lee said as he got into his bed.

"I didn't know if I should."

"Well…I'm glad you did."

"Me too!" Gaara said as he laid a little more down in his bed.

The conversation went on as the night pasted and it was early in the next morning.

"Holy shit…it's 4:00." Lee said as he rolled on his side to look at the clock.

"I know." Gaara said.

"Are you tired?" Lee asked.

"No…not at all...you?"

"Me neither."

A silence came over the phone conversation, it was now beginning to get dry. But neither of them were going to hang up.

"Rock-Lee?"

"Yes Gaara?"

"I meant it…I love you."

"I know, I love you too…so much."

"Really? How much?"

"So fucking much, like I want you right here with me right now!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah."

Rock-Lee's hand sliped down his stomach, under his pants and in his boxers. Lee began to rub his member playfully. On the other side Gaara's hand went under the blankets slowly rubbing his member.

"Lee I want you so bad right now!"

"Mmm…how much?"

"…so much…that I can't stop…touching myself…does that sound creepy?"

"Not at all, cause I'm doing the same."

"Oh really Lee?" Gaara asked as his hand moved a little more swiftly on his member.

"Yes…and it feels so good."

"I know it does."

"Oh Gaara, I want you so bad." Rock-Lee said as his breaths grew deeper and more rapid.

"I want you too, so much, right here, with me, in me, on me…"

"Oh Gaara, fuck me." Rock-Lee said as he moaned more, stroking his member more and more.

"Mmm I'd gladly fuck you Rock-Lee." Gaara let out a moan as he pleasured himself more intensely.

"How big is it?"

"Oh big and hard and wet."

"OH Gaara, I'm so stiff, thinking about you rubbing me…"

"Mine too, moan for me sexy."

Rock-Lee and Gaara moaned as they stroked their members more passionately.

"Lee, Lee Oh Lee fuck me, say my name, say it for me." Gaara said in a pleasing and longing voice, his member was hard as can be, his hand was rubbing it up and down as he listened to Rock-Lee's moans.

"Anything for you Gaara, Gaara, mmm, Oh Gaara, God, Gaara fuck me, push me hard, faster, come on, I'm gonna, oh, holy shit….Oh my god I'm gonna… CUM!" Rock-Lee screamed as he stroked as fast as he could.

"Mmm Rock-Lee you sound so fucking hot when you cum…oh here it comes, mmmmm Lee, I love you." Gaara yelled as he climaxed, his hand rubbing his member more slowly, long slow strokes after he cummed.

The two ninjas sat their, saying how much they loved each other. A few more hours pasted.

"You should sleep now…" Gaara said "…you took up all my energy."

"Yeah I should…so should you…but…"

"…but what?"

A knock at the door, Gaara wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to the door.

"Hold on…someone is at the door.

He opened the door, then heard on the phone….

"Yeah…it's me."

There Rock-Lee was, on a cell phone, in front of Gaara. They hung up their phones and Gaara stared at Lee.

"So did I use up to much energy or do you have some more?" Lee said with a smirk and a wink.

"…I have plenty left now…" Gaara said as he grabbed Lee by the shirt, pushing him on the bed and closing the door…don't need the phones now…(LOL)


End file.
